An Angel2
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA]Mais aventuras e confusões do anjinho Dite..xD..Yaoi Dite x Mask
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Alguns meses depois..

Afrodite estava ficando entediado..Ficava o dia inteiro em casa, gostava de cozinhar e limpar a casa para Mask, mas a casa estava sempre brilhando, logo não tinha o que fazer e ficava vendo tv..Precisava fazer algo, mas não sabia oque..Até que viu uma propaganda na tv..

"_Está entediado?"_

-Sim, sim!-Afrodite balança a cabeça.

"_Cansado de ficar o dia todo sem ter oque fazer?Fica o ida inteiro na frente da tv?_"

-Sim, sim!-Afrodite balança a cabeça.

"_Pois você precisa de um emprego!Venha conhecer nossa agência!Com certeza temos o serviço ideal para você!_", o cara da tv aponta para tela e pisca o olho.

-Ele falou pra mim!Preciso de um emprego!-Afrodite teve o brilho dos olhos de volta.

-Oque acha Luigi?-Afrodite olha para o pequeno cão que boceja.

-Também concordo..Mask não vai gostar..Tenho que agradar ele..Vamos fazer um super jantar Luigi?-Pergunta o anjo sorrindo.

Quando Mask volta do treino(ele não foi demitido depois de ter fugido do jogo..u.u), Afrodite estava cantando na cozinha, um cheiro maravilhoso pairava no ar, a mesa estava toda enfeitada, com velas, o melhor vinho, pratos finos, taças de cristal e talheres de prata.

"Está acontecendo algo?", Mask olhava desconfiado para tudo.

-Já chegou?-Afrodite coloca a cabeça para fora da porta, estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo alto e com fivelinhas na franja.

"Que bonitinho..", Mask sente as pernas tremerem, algo encosta nele, era Luigi, estava com asinhas de anjo presas com uma armação e fivelinhas na orelha.

-Oque fizeram com você? Luigi é "macho", sabia Dite?-Mask tira as fivelinhas.

-Mas achei que ia ficar bonitinho..-Afrodite aparece da cozinha com um prato, vestia uma blusa de linho azul-claro, com a gola larga, deixando um dos ombros de fora, uma calça jeans justa e preta, estava com um avental branco com pequenas flores e sorria angelicalmente.

-Ow..-Mask estava com o queixo caído.

-Preparei a banheira, vá tomar banho enquanto termino a janta..-Afrodite empurra Mask escada a cima com um sorriso.

Ao chegar ao quarto, a cama estava arrumada, velas, algumas pétalas na cama, a banheira cheia, com sais de banho e velas. Após sair do banho, veste seu pijama, e desce para comer, o cheiro estava realmente divino..

Afrodite estava acabando de colocar uns pratos, estava realmente muito lindo, realmente um anjo..Mask senta na cadeira que Afrodite puxa, e aceita o vinho que ele oferecia..Afrodite coloca uma música romântica. Mask após tomar um gole, vai para perto do anjo, o abraçando por trás.

-Posso pedir uma coisa?-Pergunta Afrodite.

-O que quiser meu anjo..-Diz Mask beijando o pescoço do anjo.

-Posso trabalhar?-Afrodite.

-O.ô..-Mask pára de beijar o anjo.

-Posso?-Afrodite se vira para Mask sorrindo.

-Não! Pra que quer trabalhar? Eu já trabalho por nós!-Mask com seu machismo(ambos são homens..¬¬""") e orgulho de sempre.

-Mas eu quero!Não quero ficar em casa o dia todo!Quero saber como é trabalhar..Vi um anúncio na tv!-Afrodite.

-...-Mask.

-Isso é um sim?-Afrodite.

-Não! E não se discute! Agora vamos continuar de onde paramos..-Mask sorri e tenta abraçar Afrodite.

-Não!- O anjo empurra o jogador, indo recolher a mesa.

-Isso tudo é por causa que quer trabalhar?-Mask impressionado com a velocidade que a mesa era tirada.

-É!- Diz o anjo subindo as escadas.

-Espera Dite..-Mask sobe atrás.

-Afrodite pra você!-Diz o anjo fechando a porta na cara de Mask.

-Diteee..-Mask tenta abrir a porta.

-...-Afrodite.

-Onde vou dormir? A cama está arrumada..Posso entrar?-Mask batia na porta.

Afrodite abre a porta e sorri para Mask.

-Isso é um sim?-Mask sorrindo.

-Não! Durma na sala! Venha Luigi!-O anjo pega o cachorrinho, joga o travesseiro em Mask e fecha a porta novamente.

-Ok..Desisto..Já entendi..Pode trabalhar..u.u""-Mask.

-Sério?-Afrodite perguntava de dentro do quarto.

-Sério..-Mask com voz de derrotado.

-Te Amooooo!Meu Maskinhaaa!-Afrodite abre a porta e pula em cima de Mask.

-Tudo isso realmente era pra poder trabalhar?¬¬"""-Mask.

-Siiiiim! Deu certo!-Sorri o anjo pendurado no pescoço de Mask.

-Agora posso comer? Estou com fome..-A barriga de Mask ronca.

-Vem, eu te sirvo!-Afrodite puxa Mask para baixo, enchendo a mesa novamente.

Afrodite sorria como nunca e Mask estava com cara de derrotado, o anjinho sabia ser ruim quando queria..Mas melhor o anjo trabalhar à ter que dormir na sala..Mask suspira e Luigi boceja em baixo da mesa..

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Xaudades do nosso anjinho?

Siiiiim!Como disse antes, escrevi An Angel II!Nosso anjinho agora vai aprontar mais..Ele deu de querer trampar..Que serviço será que ele vai arrumar?

Espero que tenham gostado desse cap!Ficou curto como sempre, mas..¬¬"""

Bjnhos e agradecimentos à todos que lêem minhas fics, principalmente minha imooto DarkOokami, que sempre lê e comenta minhas fics!Essa é para você!

Pure-Petit deshita


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

-Oque acha Luigi?-Pergunta o anjo para o pequeno pug deitado no tapete. Luigi olha e boceja.

-Não entende nada de moda mesmo..-Afrodite sorri e arruma o cabelo, preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, com algumas mechas soltas na parte da frente. Vestia uma calça jeans azul escura, uma camiseta branca de mangas três quartos.

Afrodite desce as escadas pulando, tinha ligado na noite anterior para a agência de empregos e tinha um baito(bico) já marcado naquele dia..Mask estava sentado na mesa de centro da cozinha tomando café e lendo jornal..Era descanso dele, mas estranhamente estava acordado.

-Não vai dormir mais?-Pergunta o anjo tomando seu suco.

-Não estou com sono..Pensei em levar o Luigi para passear..-Diz Mask sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

-Que bom..Ele ta precisando..Está muito gordinho..u.u""-Diz Afrodite, o cãozinho bufa e deita, se esparramando no chão da cozinha.

-Bem..Já vou indo..me deseje sorte!-Diz o anjo dando um beijo na testa de Mask.

-Boa sorte..-Mas sorri forçado, na verdade odiava a idéia do anjo ir trabalhar.

Assim que o anjo sai, Mask coloca um boné e óculos escuros, vestia um moletom preto, pega a guia de Luigi e sai com o cãoszinho.

-Vamos Luigi..Precisamos ficar de olho nele, e quem sabe ajuda-lo a desistir de trabalhar fora..-Mask tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos..

Afrodite andava sem perceber que era seguido..Olha o endereço no papel e logo chega à lanchonete. Conversa um pouco com o gerente e entra nos fundos, logo sai com um boné e um avental. Mask entra na lanchonete e se senta nos fundos, onde se tinha boa visão do anjo.

-Oque deseja senhor?-Pergunta uma garçonete.

-Café..-Diz Mask.

-Pois não..-A garçonete.

Afrodite estava nervoso, já havia derrubado café em 3 clientes e errado o pedido de 5. Mask estava nervoso só de olhar..O anjo estava atrapalhado sem a ajuda do jogador.

-Ei!Eu pedi um suco de laranja! Isso tem cara de suco de laranja?¬¬""""-Pergunta um cliente para o anjo.

-Humm..Me parece uma torta de cebola..-Diz o anjo inocentemente.

-É PORQUE ISSO É UMA TORTA DE CEBOLA!É SURDO? EU PEDI SUCO DE LARANJA!ODEIO CEBOLA!SEU IDIOTAAAA!-O cliente joga a torta no anjo.

-Ei!Oque pensa que está fazendo?-Mask surge de algum lugar(na verdade saiu voando da mesa), segurando o homem pela gola.

-Mas esse idiota errou meu pedido!-Diz o senhor, encarando Mask.

-Ele é novato!Seja mais delicado!-Mask irritado.

-Quem é você para defender esse bicha?-O homem.

-Mask?-Afrodite reconhece o salvador.

-"Bicha"? Repete?-Mask com o punho fechado.

-Não briguem aqui dentro!-O gerente estava nervoso.

Mask não deu ouvidos e deu um soco no agressor do anjo, que voa algumas mesas..O gerente nervoso expulsa Mask e Afrodite da lanchonete.

-Me desculpe Dite..-Mask estava arrependido.

-Não se preocupe..Você me defendeu..Acho que não estou voltado para garçom..u.u¨¨-Sorri o anjo.

-Isso significa que vai desistir de trabalhar?-Mask parecendo contente.

-Não! Isso significa que tenho que mudar de ramo!-O anjo pega o papel contendo outro endereço.

-Mas Dite..-Mask.

-Não se preocupe!-O anjo dá um selinho no namorado e vai para o próximo endereço.

-Oque acha Luigi?-Pergunta Mask para o pug, que apenas boceja.

-Tem razão..Vamos atrás..Mas afinal porque estou falando com você?-Mask.

O próximo trabalho do anjo era em uma floricultura, conversa com a mulher da loja e veste um avental, indo regar as flores. Mask estava sentado num banco de um parque que ficava em frente à loja. Luigi dormia no chão.

Afrodite até que estava se saindo bem..Tinha jeito com flores., e tinha gostado principalmente das rosas..Tocava as pétalas com cuidado e cheirava uma por uma..E em uma dessas cheirada, uma abelha pousa bem no nariz do anjo, que assustado começa a correr e derrubar tudo na loja..A mulher nervosa expulsa o anjo da loja.

Afrodite pede desculpas e vai para o próximo endereço no papel..

"Ele não desiste?", pensa Mask nervoso.

Mask segue o anjo de longe com Luigi no colo, era uma escola infantil..Afrodite estava com o uniforme da escola..Brincava com as crianças..Até que um dos garotos resolve chutar o anjo, que cai, e as outras crianças pulam em cima..Novamente o anjo perde o emprego, mas dessa vez foi para as crianças não matarem ele..

Desanimado ele vai até um café e se senta em um dos bancos que ficava fora da loja.

-Tudo bem Dite?-Pergunta Mask ao ver o anjo com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Estou..Não sirvo para nada..T-T..-Afrodite.

-Não diga isso..Vamos para casa..Vai desistir?-Mask.

-Acho que você tem razão..-Afrodite, enxugando as lágrimas. Mask sorri vitorioso.

Quando iam sair do café, são abordados por um rapaz de longos cabelos escuros, alto, vestia um terno armani e estava de óculos escuros.

-Pode me dar um minuto?-Pergunta o rapaz.

-C-claro..-Afrodite.

-¬¬"""-Mask. "Oque esse mane quer?", pensava emburrado.

-Meu nome é Saga e sou modelo..Estive reparando em você..É muito bonito, tem uma beleza diferente..Estamos precisando de um modelo..Não quer trabalhar para nós?-Sorri sedutor Saga.

-Mas oque um modelo faz?-Pergunta inocente Afrodite.

-?.?-Saga.

-Bem..Modelos posam para fotos?-Diz Saga em tom de gozação, estendendo uma revista, nele Saga e um outro rapaz idêntico a ele posam na capa.

-Waaaa...Tem dois de você?-O anjo apontando para a revista.

-É meu irmão gêmeo..Então oque me diz..Senhor..-Saga.

-Afrodite..-Sorri o anjo.

-Eu..-Afrodite.

-Ele não aceita! Vamos Dite..-Mask levanta nervoso e puxa anjo.

-Me solta! Eu aceito!-O anjo pega o cartão estendido por Saga e olha feio para Mask.

-Que bom..Então espero você nesse endereço..Vou me retirando agora..-Saga se levanta e sai.

-Não vai acreditar nele vai?-Mask.

-Porque não? Eu quero tentar!-O anjo decidido.

-Mas..-Mask.

-Vai dormir na sala!-O anjo ameaça.

-¬¬""""..Está bem..Pode ir..-Mask.

-Eu te amooooo!-O anjo sorri e pula no pescoço de Mask.

E assim voltam para casa..Afrodite estava contente, iria tentar ser modelo..Não parecia ser difícil..Já Mask..Não tinha gostado nada, mas não ia dizer nada..O jeito era torcer para o anjo desistir logo daquela brincadeira..

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Nyahooooooooooo!Mais um cap de An Angel II!Ficou um pouco estranho no final..Mas não sabia como terminar..Dessa vez é um pouco diferente do primeiro An Angel..Onde cada cap era um..E estão mais longos também..iria fazer o Mask atrapalhar os empregos do anjo..Mas fiquei com dó..Mask não é tão malvado assim..

Saga lindoso apareceu!Kamon também vai!Jitsuwa..Achei fofo quando Virgo-chan usou o casal Kanon x Dite na fic "Uma Nova Fase", e resolvi fazer o Mask ficar com ciúmes..Malvada eu..ò.óv..

Nyahahahahahahahahaha (cai bigorna). Nyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..

Espero que gostem desse novo An Angel..

Bjnhos Pure-Petit deshita!


End file.
